New Beginnings
by aslanthemessenger
Summary: This story starts with ANJell just starting their debut so Go Mi Nam hasn't arrived yet. WARNING: Fluff between Jeremy and Shin Woo. BoyxBoy love!
1. New Beginnings

You're Beautiful Fanfic

Frankly speaking, this is going to be my first fanfic for anything really… I hope you like it and give me your thoughts so that this newbie can provide better quality fanfics for all to enjoy!

Background info: This is the time where ANJell started their debut and Go Mi Nam has not arrived into the group yet.

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings - Shin Woo**

Jeremy, Taekyung and I had just finished our debut performance and are at the after-party at Madam Rouge's Bar. The performance was a huge success. Over 5000 people appeared at our concert! Manager Ma persuaded Jeremy to join him in a Soju-drinking contest and both of them were already fully drunk. Taekyung was sitting with President Ahn discussing new concepts. Normally, I wouldn't mind being alone, but I had nobody to celebrate getting one step closer to my dream with. I decided to go to the balcony.

The blaring music seems so distant when I'm at the balcony. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky revealing a blanket of stars. The moon was at its crescent phase; signifying the start of our new adventure. As I soaked in the beauty and peace of the night sky, the entrance to the balcony burst open.

"Shinwoo-hyung… Hic… Why aren't you inside partying? … Hic…." Jeremy shouted.

He approached me clumsily. After being with him for a few months now, I've realized how childish he can be. He was like a 9-year old stuck in an 18-year old body. He never fails to make a fool of himself in front of everybody; and maybe that was his charm. _I'd better take care of him before he gets himself into trouble._

"Come sit beside me, Jeremy." I patted on the bench next to me.

Jeremy obediently sat down and rolled his head at me.

"Hyung, why do you always… Hic… go off by yourself? … Hic … Do you like being alone? … Hic …"

"Sometimes. I like the peace and quiet."

"Isn't spending time with your friends more fun?"

"My friends can sometimes be a bit too noisy." I looked at him jokingly.

"I can be quiet, if you want. Would you like that?" Jeremy blinked his puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be you anymore, would you? You don't need to change for me. Besides, I like it that you're fun!" Jeremy blushed for a second.

I let him lay his head on my lap because he started to feel tired. I never noticed how incredibly adorable he looked and only noticed it then. His platinum blonde hair softly covered his small, angelic face. My heart started beating quickly and I was confused by these feelings. I stopped staring at him as he turned his head upwards. I felt uncomfortable as he started staring at me. Those huge brown eyes were too cute to look away from so I looked back. My heart started thumping again and Jeremy would have probably felt it too.

"Hyung, I never noticed how striking your face is. I feel like…" He reached his arms up towards me and started pulling me in.

At first, I wanted to pull away because this wasn't right but I couldn't move and my heart was still beating like crazy. Then, he kissed me on the lips with his delicate lips. Electricity coursed through my veins and I held onto his fragile, warm body tightly. Then, as if woken up by a dream, my phone started vibrating. I let go of Jeremy, who seemed to have passed out, and answered the call. It was Manager Ma who called to ask where I was and told me to find Jeremy so that we could make our way back to the dorm. I told him that Jeremy was with me and would meet him downstairs in about 10 minutes. Still dazed from that crazy experience, I slowly made my way downstairs. Halfway, I remembered that I left Jeremy at the bench and ran back to get him. He was still fast asleep on the bench with a peaceful smile on his cherubic face. As I carried him down, I kept hoping he wouldn't wake up and remember what just happened and thankfully he didn't.


	2. Alone

You're Beautiful Fanfic

Thanks for all the encouragement for the previous chapter! I'm sorry for not being able to post more often as I'm busy with studies right now... Hope you like this one I did over the holidays...

**Chapter 2: Alone - Jeremy**

_I feel him... His warmth hugs me like a blanket... His strong heartbeat rocks me further into slumber... I feel his breath against my neck; warm but cooling... Being in his strong arms, I feel safe but vulnerable to him... I want it to be like this forever..._

_As if like a dream, the warmth went away; his heartbeat became distant... I was left alone... Again..._

The throbbing headache barred me from getting out of bed. Each time I tried to open my eyes, the light seemed to shove a dagger into my brain. A heady stench filled my nostrils and recognised that it was Soju*. I started to recall the events that happened last night...

I remember Manager Ma challenging me to finish my 15th shot of Soju... I started to get sick so I headed for the toilet... Then, I realised Shinwoo-hyung wasn't around so I went upstairs to the rooftop-garden... After that it got hazy... All I remember was looking at the stars... The stars were so bright that night.. A memory flashed through my mind... It was of Shinwoo-hyung's eyes... They were so deep... staring into me... Realising I was starting to smell, I opened my eyes to go and shower only to find that I was staring right into those same pair of eyes.

"Hyung! You scared me... What are you doing in my room?" I asked. I only hoped that he didn't see me blushing because my face started to feel hot...

"Here... Have some of my tea. It'll help with your hangover." He coolly hands me a mug of his famous warm green tea. As I sipped it, I wondered whether he was sipping from this cup while I was still asleep.

"Urm... Sorry for making such a fool of myself last night... Hope you'll forgive me, Hyung..."

Afraid that he won't forgive me, I avoided his gaze and hurriedly went straight for the bathroom.

"J... Jeremy," he uttered making me stop, "last night was fun... Thanks" Something flipped in me. My heartbeat started getting faster and louder. I could feel all the blood rushing to my face. I quickly slammed the bathroom door behind me hoping he would go away.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I have these feelings? Was it something he said? Was it something I did last night?_

I splashed my face with cold water and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a mess. My make-up was smudged and I looked like a panda. My lips seemed redder than usual... I doubt it was because of the soju...

"_Hyung, I never noticed how striking your face is. I feel like…" _it echoes through my mind.

I felt my face get hot again. The event seemed as clear as day as I recalled what happened as I said those words.

_Oh, God! I kissed Hyung! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say? What was he doing in my room? Does he remember it too?_

I need to get myself cleaned up first before I try straightening things out with Hyung. I pondered what it was that made me say those things as I turned on the shower. The icy water jolted me into a quicker pace of mind; just how I liked it.

As I got dressed, I noticed how the armchair I found Shinwoo-hyung sitting on as I awoke seemed dented and messy. The white leather cushion was still warm as I tried to clean up my messy room. I felt my heart skip a beat the moment is sensed the warmth.

_Did he stay in the armchair all night? For me? Why did he do that? Does he have feelings for me? Do I?_

As I strode into the living room I noticed Taekyung in the corner reading a book. Hoping he didn't notice anything that transpired overnight, I sat casually on the couch beside him, turning on the tv.

"I know what happened last night." he stated as he continued eyeing his certainly boring book. "You should thank him. I wouldn't want myself to be endangered by the risk of puke spilling on me."

_He was the one that carried me back, didn't he? Tucked me in too... Wow, even after what happened!_

"Then where's Shinnwoo-hyung, Hyung-nim?"

"He said he needed to go somewhere... To think. Don't know where that is, though." he replied coolly still fixated on that horrendous book.

I know that place. He told me of it once. A cliff that juts out into the sea near a beach we often go to. I take my favourite bus there. Can't get over this in just one hour...


	3. Inhibitions

**Chapter 3: Inhibitions – Shinwoo**

Of course the scenery is beautiful. Sunrise is the best time to be at the shoreline. This spot is so serene. Why was I here? I'm not entirely sure of that myself. I guess it was instinctual. I can't definitely say I came here because of the whole Jeremy incident. It isn't the only thing that's bothering me. I guess I just need a break is all.

I really cannot fathom how deluded I've been in the past. I always figured that I wasn't impressionable enough to others to make such an impact in their lives. Contrarily, I was always the one letting people greatly influencing my life. I think I've let people in to deep into my circle without stepping into theirs. Was it my fault that the girl that left me ages ago? Was I too much of a Busan bumpkin? Then why is it that now Jeremy expresses his fondness for me? I'm not that impressionable. I like keeping my distance albeit letting people come to close. What does he see in me?

The sound of the waves crashing onto shore relaxes me. The sun is not too high that the air is still cool and dry. Huge sea tankers idle by as occasionally a bird dives in to the sea to have its morning breakfast. Being immersed in this serenity, I begin to fall into a deep meditation... The world as it revolves, tunes out of focus as my senses are engulfed by the waves. And of course, something interrupts my Zen state. Sure enough, Jeremy comes by running like a crazed maniac. Wonder what he has to say.

"About last night... Hyung, I had a lot to drink so I probably didn't mean what I said. Everything's still a bit fuzzy but I remember me saying something extremely embarrassing. So if I made you uncomfortable, I'm extremely sorry..."

He pouts; on the verge of bursting into a crying spree. His adorable face is all flushed and quivering. How could I get angry at someone like this? He is just too innocent a boy to be angry at. But I wasn't planning to do that anyways.

"Come sit beside me. I'm not angry at you. Don't cry cuz remember what I always tell you: only babies cry and only because they want food" I say to him. Seems like the only way to keep him from breaking out into a fit.

"I'm not a baby, hyung!" he mutters as he struts over to my side. He sits down cross-legged as I and lays his head in my shoulder. I put my arm around his shivering body.

"What do you think happened yesterday? If you think it's a good thing, I'm happy. If you think it was a mistake, I want to join you on a ride on that treasure-find of a bus-ride."

"Hyung, I don't know... What do you think? I dunno if this is okay. What would our fan-noonas think? Would Hyung-nim be okay with it? Since he lives with us he ought to know."

"Sounds like you want to be with me, don't you? Why?" I look into his teary eyes. An expression of calmness, I don on my face.

"Erm, is it bad to be with a boy in Korea? I just feel like you are more than just a Hyung. I can tell you everything. You always know how to make me feel better. When I first joined ANJell, you were the only one that listened to me. You were always there for me. I love how you always brew a perfect pot of tea. I love how you smile when I tell a joke. Sometimes I purposely do so just to see you smile. And... I think I love you because I want you to be in my life. So please, can you be my boyfriend?"

I am known to be one of a calm and composed demeanor. But what he just said to me made my heart skip a few beats. For once in my life, I've become a major part of somebody's life. Even I, 'the cool one' start to tear up.

I don't want to let Jeremy see my face. But at this point, tears are already falling from my eyes. And as I stare into his also tearing eyes, my heart wrenches and I give in. I hug him close, tight. I feel like I can never let him go. What happens to us?

"Remy, listen. This is not going to be easy. A lot of things are gonna have to change. This isn't something to be taken lightly especially since we are on the rise of popularity. The public's eyes are fixed upon us so we need to keep this between us, okay? It'll be our little secret." I manage a smile.

He nods silently while in my arms. I can feel his heart racing as does mine. I lean in to give him a peck on his wet cheek. He turns his head as I stare into his deep brown eyes yet again. He smiles and leans forward. We lie in the serenity of the beach at dawn kissing for what seems like an eternity. The world around us starts to melt away.

A faint click startles me out of the embrace. As rays of sunlight burst forth from the rising sun, I catch the familiar glint of a camera lens in the distance. Its black, menacing gleam is almost completely shrouded by the foliage it's surrounded in. I stiffen. Jeremy too awkwardly regains his composure noticing the camera click. Probably aware that he was seen, the paparazzi photographer makes a noisy escape away from the area. Too far to catch up to him, I slump and realize that I've just sparked a typhoon of events that could endanger both of us.


End file.
